pokemon end times
by Leon115
Summary: Lucas who has no remembrance of his purpose awakes to find his memory's stripped away from him. The world he find himself in where city tensions are high and dungeons filled with shambling corpses of former pokemon. Now he must find out who he is or become one of the damned.


Pokémon

episode one

Chapter one

A Pokémon streaking red was falling was out of the sky. It got closer and closer until it hit the ground, devastating the land around it. It crashed into the side of a mountain and fell into a large river. He flowed down eventually reaching land. He awoke and sputtered a mixture of water and blood and stood up. "where am I?" He asked himself. In front of him was a small cobblestone bridge going over the river that he escaped from any further was waterfall trickling down the mountain side. Furthermore, trees overhead blocked bits of sunlight trying to shine through. He looked at the mountainside he crashed into "I'm lucky to be standing here right now." He muttered fearfully. The mountain had only one path slanted downwards towards the middle of it, upwards was the peak. "guess the only way is down" He finished starting his trek down the mountain limping and holding his side where a large cut wound laid.

The town known as city sunset, called for its clear view of beautiful sunset, was in the middle of the mountain the Riolu crashed into. The townspeople heard the destruction that was caused by him. The mayor addressed this as an immediate threat to the town. He sent a search party consisting of a Patrat, a Timburr, and a Stoutland. The trio marched up the mountain and were met with an injured Riolu. They caught him before he hit ground unconscious they rushed him over to the town and the Pokémon with the only medical expertise, the swanna who ran the bar and inn at the middle of the entire town. The Stoutland carried him over. The townspeople stared in shock "he can't be who caused it, right?" most thought others such as explorers seemed to be familiar with such events. The swanna was unaware of the Riolu coming her way. The door to her bar swung open whilst she was talking to a customer "that'll be five pok-oh my goodness" She exclaimed "Get him to the one of beds upstairs! Patrat get me my medical supplies!" She ordered. She helped Stoutland and the Timburr take the Riolu upstairs and laid him on bed with a mattress made of hay. The Patrat came up the stairs and handed a bag with a medical symbol on it to swanna and she started running a basic physical and putting bandages and stiches on his wounds.

The Riolu was half-conscious, he felt the coldness of a stethoscope, the stinging pain of the needle attaching stiches to his body, and the warmth and relief the bandages gave him. He fell completely to the void in his mind till he heard something "are you sure it was him?" The first voice was raspy and deep the second was a bit young and unexperienced "y-yes sir the crash had his indentations." Both were male. Next, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs "Wanda are you sure that's all you can do for him?" the first voice asked. The new Pokémon sounded female "Yes I'm sorry." "it's ok all we can do now is wait and hope he pulls through." The first voice finished and then The Riolu blacked out once more.

He woke up to the breaking of glass, he shot up from his sleep and stood up from the bed "What was that?" He heard an argument downstairs and headed down that direction. Downstairs, a Seviper and Zangoose were at each other's throats "Your kind do not belong here, leave!" The Seviper hissed. "I go where please trash!" However, before they could attack each other the Riolu launched himself into the air and landed in between both and used his aura to blast both to the wall stunning both. Bystanders watched in amazement "You two bicker like children!" Both Pokémon were angry and started attacking him. The Zangoose attacked first contracting his claws and slashed two times missing both as the Riolu dodged. The Riolu kicked him upwards and punched him back to the wall. Next was the Sevipers turn, he warped himself around the Riolu and started choking him out, however due to his small size he slipped through one of the cracks The Seviper left open and kicked his head sending him reeling towards the wall and knocking him unconscious. The Riolu stood as the last one standing, he waited till both gained conscious and told them to make up "Now shake hands." They did as they were told "Now leave both of you, and no fighting till you're out of town!" and leave they did.

Watching the two leave, the Riolu stood in triumph afterwards he turned and received a slap to the face sending him to the ground. "What was that for!?" "What was that for? you just trashed half of my bar!" "well if those two kept fighting it would have been completely destroyed!" After his last sentence, the swanna realized he had a point "I suppose you're right, get up" The Riolu did as she said and stood "Are you the one from on top of the mountain" "that is what I remember." "Remember? You can't remember anything else?" "no, I apologize." "No need. Stoutland come here!" After her command, a Stoutland came out of the crowd "Go and get the mayor tell him the Riolu is awake" One hour later "So you're telling me you don't remember anything" The Riolu nodded at his question "Damn…I suppose you can stay here for now." The Swanna piped in looking a bit angry "What do you mean for now? He's so young!" "maybe so but a crash like that into a mountain is not normal! This Riolu is dangerous!" They argued in front of the Riolu…Riolu kept calm even in a show of force. "Here two hundred poke buy what you need for road you leave when you're done." The mayor finished and stood up and left.

Once the Nidoking was out of earshot, the Swanna spoke again "I'm sorry, the mayor is quite superstitious." "It's all right, but he's right even I don't know how I survived that crash I think it is best that I leave." "I suppose so anyways my name is Wanda I run this bar what about you what's your name if you remember it." "It was um… Lucas. My name is Lucas." "Good at least you remembered something." "Yes, that is good but anyway thank you Wanda for defending me" "You're welcome" Lucas left the bar to buy what he needed. He visited the Kecleon shop for supplies. The Kecleon stationed there eyed him, concerned "you're the Riolu who crashed into the mountain?" "Yes, I am." Lucas answered, "Listen I saw what happened in the bar so I prepared a pack of supplies ready for you free of charge." "really?" "Yes, but on one condition." "And that is?" "In the next town which is pretty far from here resides my sister I'd like to know if she's ok." "That's it?" "Yes." Lucas smiled. He's willing to give stuff away to ensure his sisters safety…I guess there are good people in this world. Having accepted his offer, He grabbed the supplies and headed towards the gate but before being stopped by the mayor once again." listen I don't want to do this to you but- "he began to start coughing as if he were dying "But I can't have it anyway else I have people to defend and a reputation to keep so-" He began to coughing viciously again and this time he was at his knees. Lucas yelled for help wanda came running but it was too late his pulse was gone. But then his eyes opened but everyone know he had died.


End file.
